Kiss Me Slowly
by smallwritergirl
Summary: I'm really suckish...I-I mean I really suck with summaries, but please give this story a chance. If there's any mistakes please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss Me Slowly**

**Chapter One**

Introduction: Meet Natalia Arlovskaya

I've known Natalia Arlovskaya ever since Middle school. She transferred here... From Russia along with her other older siblings. Katyusha(College) and Ivan Arlovskaya(High school). Kat and I 'bumped' into each other during family conference. She was pretty nice and social. The total opposite of her younger sister.

Natalia was pretty quiet and only had Lilly as her friend, along with Elizabeta. She would always let the two talk (Even though Lilly was mainly the quiet one) and become the listener. Liz and Lilly would try to invite her to parties, events, festivals, or even (Mostly Elizabeta) ask her out on double dates. Nat would always decline quietly with a small little whisper and a shake on the head.

And that's all I know about her... That's how everyone probably has Natalia in their head. So everyone "Meet Natalia Arlovskaya."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss Me Slowly**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Al! Hey Matt! Come here!" Arthur called the two of us over. I jogged over and gave a cheerful smile.

"What's up man? Did something happen between you and Lilly?" Arthur's eye twitched, which made Francis chuckle.

"NO! Why would you think that you bloody git!" He shouted angrily. He crossed his arms and took deep breaths. Francis pushed him aside and opened his mouth to speak.

"Alfred, you know how rumor has it that a new girl will show up, hmm?" I nodded. "Well it turns out Gill was right after all. I heard that the newbie transferred here from Russia. Shocking isn't it?" I shrugged my shoulders and started on a new topic.

"Hey did any of you guys do your homework? Matt wouldn't let me copy his so..." Francis looked to Gilbert. Gilbert looked to Arthur. Who was mumbling nonsense to himself, and noticed that we were all staring at him. He rolled his eyes and took out his assignments and handed them to me.

"Yay! Thanks Arthur!" We all replied happily.

"Maybe you're not an ass after all." France replied clicking his lead pencil. Arthur growled and cracked his knuckles. I laughed along with Gilbert, making echoes around the school.

(Class)

I sat talking to Gilbert about basketball tryouts tonight. Then Miss Maine walked in with her books and other teacher stuff. Following her was a girl my age. Probably the newbie. She had platinum blonde hair tied to a fresh pony tail with a white ribbon to compliment her ponytail. Her eyes looked so unnatural. I wonder if it's contacts? Nope not contacts... They were violet with a hint of dark blue. Weird?

"Okay class settle down please. This is our new student. She just transferred here from Russia. So she knows little English. I hope you all treat her with her respect.(Please introduce yourself) Пожалуйста, представьтесь." The blonde nodded. She looked straight into everyone...More like looking into their souls.

"My name is Natalia Arlovskaya, I am 13 years old. And I am very pleased to meet you all, Da." She rolled her eyes to the teacher waiting for more directions. Miss Maine smiled.

"Пожалуйста, сидите Альфреда.Мальчик в очках.(Please sit by Alfred. The boy with the glasses)" Natalia pointed to me and Miss Maine nodded. Gilbert chuckled and nudged me in the rib. I gritted my teeth and mouthed "Fuck off, bitch." Gilbert mouthed " Good luck fuck face cause you're going to need it." I rolled my eyes and sighed on my desk. Natalia walked and stopped by Gilbert. Gilbert gave me one last smirk and walked to his desk. Natalia sat beside me stuffing all of her books in her desk neatly. As soon as she was finished she examined everyone in the room. I pretended to pay attention to Miss Maine. Then I felt her eyes on me, Natalia's I mean... She was staring... I wonder what she thinking?

(Art)

I walked into the art room with Arthur laughing about Adventure time. We separated and sat on our usually seats. "Man I'm so friggin booger bored!" I groaned. Matt sighed and held his sketch close to his chest. "Hey Matt is mom and dad comin home tonight?"

"No... Mom said she had some business in California and Dad... Well he'll be coming home late, Alfred." Matt opened his sketch book and started to sketch. I copied and did the same. I'm not much of an artist, so I drew a monkey under water. I looked up and noticed Natalia. She was gathering some paint and an easel. She looked a little troubled, while walking to her table she dropped some of her paint paste and, her paint brush. She growled and mumbled some Russian words I couldn't quite understand. So I watched her for a while.

" Ой ...(Oh)" She growled. I got up from my seat and approached her. I could feel all eyes on me.

"Here let me help." I bended down and picked up the brushes and paste. I looked up and noticed her looking at me. I tilted my head awkwardly and grinned. She shot her head away and walked to her table. I followed setting all the equipment down on her table.

" Спасибо, Альфред.(Thank you, Alfred.)" She said quietly. I nodded and scratched my cheek. I got back to my seat. Matt, Gill, Arthur, and Francis all crowed me.

"What'd she say?" Gilbert questioned. I shook my shoulders and stuck my tongue out.

"Beats me." I shrugged. The four sighed.

"You're so stupid, Alfred!" Arthur shouted.

"Huh? Why?!" I crossed my arms.

"Y-You kind of had your chance." Matthew stuttered.

"And what chance is that?" I raised an eyebrow. Francis smacked me in the back of the head.

" La chance de sortir avec la fille nouvelle-vous, imbécile!( The chance of goin out with the new girl you, dimwit!)"

"Ok... I have no idea what you just said."

"He said you lost your damn chance with the newbie there." Arthur pointed to Natalia who was just starting to paint.

"Uh-huh." I nodded. I stared at my monkey and added a few finishing touches here and there. Then I felt a big slap to the back of the head from Arthur. I glared bullets at him. He gave an innocent evil look.

"What? Francis wasn't going to do it."

"True." Francis chuckled.

"Go talk to her dude." Gilbert pushed me.

"FINE!" I shouted. I walked behind her and examined her painting. It was a painting of a Field filled with sunflowers. "Woah..." I said in awe. Natalia wobbled from her seat and almost fell. If I hadn't caught her.

"T-Thank y-y-you, d-da..." She whispered. I nodded.

"So wha'cha painting?" I asked.

"I-Isn't it obvious, da?" She raised an eyebrow and pointed to the painting.

"Yeah it pretty much is." I laughed. She pouted a bit... She pointed to my sketch book. "Oh this?" I handed it to her. She started to giggle.

"It's a хорошее начало.(good start)" I nodded and smiled. 'I have no idea what she just said. but I think she just complimented me.'

"Thanks?"

(Lunch)

"Hey what's up guys!" I said loudly. Arthur munched on his salad quietly.

"Nothing what'd you guys talk about?" Gilbert said.

"Art...?"

"And that's it..."

"Yep pretty much."

"Argh! Dude your hopeless!" I spotted Natalia walking outside.

"Uh I'll see you guys later." I followed the blonde out and found her munching on an apple. She was under a huge tree reading her reading text. I stood behind a statue and watched her from a distance.(Me: Stalker much?)

(Natalia's POV)

That American idiot... Da... I miss Big Brother and Katyusha! Why couldn't I just stay home and read. O-Or paint... Da... Ivan and Katyusha are very busy Natalia. Why? Can't I just understand that. There always so busy that we always don't have time together. Da...I hate this...

"Hey babe." I took a glance up from my reading text. Two high schoolers I'm guessing, da. I raised an eyebrow and reached into my pocket for my knife. My eyes widened. It wasn't here! Katyusha must have taken it out when I was eating...Uh! Great Da!

(Alfred's POV)

'I have to help!' I thought to myself.

I walked over to the two high schoolers. "Hey leave here alone!" They stared at me and laughed like I was some joke. And turned away.

"Hey!" I waved my hands animately.

(Natalia's POV)

"You look so cute and defenseless..." The other highschooler breathed. He carresed my left cheek. I chomped his hand and bit him as hard as I could.

"Ahrgh! You mother fucker!" He slapped me across the face, my bow that big brother gave me flew at there feet.

" Глупо проклятые американцы!(Stupid damn Americans!)" I shouted. I came running towards the white bow, but it was quickly stepped on in mud. I growled and gritted my teeth. But then out of the blue...

That other stupid American named Alfred kicked the guy straight in the face. He punched the other in the stomach and flipped him over on top of the other guy... I just sat there and watched feeling so fusterated, sad, angry, and defenseless...

(Alfred's POV)

I flipped him over on top of the older teen. The two got up in a split second and looked terrified. "Let's go!" They ran until I couldn't see them again.

"That's right run!" I stuck my tongue out. I looked down and grabbed the white bow. I glanced behind and saw Nat crying. Oh crap what do I do in situations like these. I-I mean I had these with Matt and all...But with a girl NEVER! Holy Shits! What do I do? Urmmm... She might be the same as Matt, right.

"Here's your bow...Hey! Now don't cry! Be happy! SMILE NAT!" I patted her back. I gave out a fake laugh to show her how awkward this looked. But I guess she didn't get my signal. I grabbed both her cheeks and pulled them to make a smile. "Please stop crying Nat... You can cry if someone is dying, or... Whenever something is sad. Like funerals! So for now just SMILE!" I dusted the bow off and set on her head.

"...But anyways..." I glared at her. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! WHY IS THE NEWBIE HERE SITTING ALONE OFF SCHOOL PROPERTY!" I shouted. She wiped away her remaining tears.

"I-I couldn't help it! I didn't want to sit alone looking like some одиночка...Da..." She looked down with a sad dark aura... "...I... Haven't made a single friend yet...Da..." She whispered.

Wh-Whoa! Did I step on a land mine!? I took a long second to think... "Give me your hand for a sec..."

"Da? What's this?"

"My phone number. Email address. And yeah! I'll teach you everything you need to know about this school. And what's good on the school menus! If there's ever anything bothering you, no matter when, talk to me, okay! So I guess I'm your first friend." I gave a reassuring smile out. Natalia stood there looking at her palm with my number and everything on there. Urmm... Is she going to say anything? What if she scolds me. Or she might say "Don't be so straight foreward." That's what Arthur tells me all the time.

"Th-Thank you..." Her cheeks-No-Her face was really red. Then why is my face feeling heated? Is she actually this shy?

(Natalia's POV)

I'm so happy I made a friend...

(Alfred's POV)

"I can introduce you to Lilly. Lilly's Arthurs girlfriend. A-And Oh! Arthur, Matthew, Gill, and Francis which I suggest you stay away from the meantime. Also Elizabeta and oh who else-"

(Natalia's POV)

I just sat there staring at the American's face. His eyes they were blue. Not a normal blue, but a blue that reminded me of the sky... I touched my cheeks and felt them. Am I this red?! But it's pretty nice to have this feeling. It's warm. And nice.

Ivan...Katyusha... Mama... I made a new friend, today...

Smallwritergirl: Wrote so much. I know Nat is a bit out of character. First let me explain. First she's shy and then well-UH! It's going to be a spoiler if I let you know! So please bare with me!


End file.
